Agents of Terra
Agents of Terra ' (Galactic Chronicles , Terra Cycle - Volume II) ©2017 V.Ravencroft Batavia , NY USA ' Volume 2 GC Book 5 Published by Inkitt ' 'Foreword by the Author This is the second volume in the Pre-Astro Cycle . The last volume 'Children of Terra ' begins the next cycle of stories, 'the Terra Cycle '. Agents of Terra is chronologically the 5th book of the 37 volumes volumes that make up the novels I have written so far in the Galactic Chronicles Universe . This universe of mine has grown over the many years and has attracted many readers and friends from all over the globe. If you ever wanted to know more about a certain species or futuristic / alien term simply search for the galactic chronicles GalNet wiki online and chances are that one of the 14,000 plus pages will offer you more back ground. Agents of Terra continues the adventures and the odyssey of the thirty teenagers that have been abducted by the Freons as told in Children of Terra. The events told in this volume take place during a time when Earth and most of its inhabitants are still blissfully ignorant about everything that occurs in outer space. In that time most of the space faring societies have never heard about Earth. There are no Union battleships , no Union Marines . Neither Richard Stahl , nor Obrock McElligott have been born yet. Of the thirty originally abducted teenagers seven apparently died during the begin of their forceful exile. While they made a memorable debut at Sara,planet and managed to get invited by an enigmatic group of teachers, known as 'the Thirteen '. However instead of arriving on the World of Old to study and learn, they were attacked by Dai Than and boarded by pirates. The last time we heard about them was at Utha's Point . There are scheming Freons; a missing device from the First Age of Knowledge with the ability detect and kill psionic gifted from a distance. Like the previous volume, this his book was written under very special circumstances and a very strange time of my life. I might get into details in a future blog post or mention some of it on my Facebook page , but for now I welcome you to the Galactic Chronicles universe and hope you enjoy your stay. At Astra, to the Stars, Yours truly Vanessa Ravencroft Author's Note: This story takes place around 2020 OTT (Old Terran Time). Earth in general is not aware of extra terrestrial, sentient life. This of course does not include AXIOM and other secret organizations and government agencies mentioned in the previous books. The Galactic Council mentioned here is the First or the Original Galactic Council and not the one the Kermac led one that becomes the prime opponent of the United Stars of the Galaxies at a much later time. ''The thirty abducted Teens: * Sigurd Olafson, Norway * Melissa Rockford, USA * Mahmud Ben Alif, Iraq * Aoife O'Reilly, Ireland * Aaron Stein, USA * Buwunti, Congo * Wolfgang, Germany * Ling Bao, China * Manjieet, India * Sergej, Russia * Yoko Askai, Japan * Sarah Guri, Israel * Sofia Pace,Italy * Pierre-Luc Chevalier, France * James Gillis, England * Edward McArthur, Scotland * Sylvi, Lithuania * Janosh, Hungary * Andrei, Poland * Lom Monte Negro * Margit Oats, South Africa * Geng Kublai, Mongolia * Paulo Benedicto, Brazil * Alice Gordon, Australia * Wilfredo Lopez, Mexico * Conzuela Garcia, Spain * Rosa Pererro, Argentina * Maria Alvarez, Venezuela * Ninuk Nama, Alaska * Salima Malmami, Afghanistan 'The seven Earth teenagers that apparetly died': * Mahmud Ben Alif, Irak * Sylvi, Lithuania * Janosh, Hungary * Andrei, Poland * Lom, Monte Negro * Paulo Benedicto, Brazil * Wilfredo LopezMexico 'The ones that went to the World of Old(12): Aaron Stein * Aoife O'Reilly * Buwunti * Yoko Askai * Sarah Guri * Sofia Pace * Pierre-Luc Chevalier * James Gillis * Conzuela Garcia * Maria Alvarez * Ninuk Nama * Salima Malmami '''The ones that set out on their own (11): *Sigurd Olafson * Melissa Rockford *Wolfgang, Ling Bao * Manjieet * Sergej * Edward McArthur * Margit Oats * Geng Kublai * Alice Gordon * Rosa Pererro Category:Stories and Tales